It's Always Been You
by wijfics
Summary: Post Glee, 3x14  On My Own , Callie and Arizona get a new patient from Lima, Ohio. Calzona & Faberry. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to either FOX/Ryan Murphy or ABC/Shonda Rhimes.

Summary: Callie & Arizona get a new patient from Lima, Ohio that was in a car accident. (Set after Glee, 3x14)

Author's Note: So many feelings for Glee, and to be completely honest, I haven't been that big of a fan this season. (I mean, Finn is too annoying for my taste. I can go on about this for hours, but I have things to do.) But I got this idea right after the show aired and the scenarios are way too similar, that I needed a crossover fic. Hope you enjoy!

Also! Look for an update for my other fic, Maybe It's Destiny in the next few days!

* * *

><p>"If we're going to get married, we need to do it now." Finn said, as he looked in to Rachel's eyes. She wanted today to be perfect. And after winning Regionals, today was so close. The only thing missing right now was Quinn Fabray. Suddenly, Rachel's phone rang.<p>

"Quinn Fabray, you better be in the parking lot right now or I swear—" Rachel said forcefully into her iPhone.

"Hello? My name is Dr. Morris. I'm calling from Lima Presbyterian Hospital and I'm sorry to tell you that Quinn was in a car accident. I suggest you get here right now."

"What? But she was just getting her bridesmaids dress and I'm supposed to get married today!" Tear's were starting to run down Rachel's face. "I need her here."

"I'm sorry, but she's in critical condition. I'll tell you all the detail's when you get here, but just as a heads up, it's not looking very good." The phone line went dead and Rachel slowly put down her phone.

"Who was that?" Puck asked as he got up and fixed his suit.

Rachel sniffled and took a deep breath. "We need to get to the hospital right now." She started walking towards the exit quickly, but Finn grabbed her arm.

"Wait. What's wrong? Why are we going to the hospital?" He said worriedly.

"Quinn was in a car accident when she was on her way here. That was a doctor that called. And I am so sorry Finn, but Quinn needs us." She told everyone. "I want her to be part of our wedding too."

* * *

><p>The New Directions plus the Hummel &amp; Berry families, ran into the hospital doors and straight to the ER.<p>

"I-I just received a phone call from a Dr. Morris..Our friend Quinn Fabray was in a car accident." Rachel said to the nurse as she tried to hold back tears.

The nurse looked at the large group and back at her computer. "You all are going to have to wait in the waiting room. She's currently in surgery and I'm sure Dr. Morris will be out soon— Oh, here he is now." She pointed at a scruffy, middle-aged man wearing dark red scrubs.

"Dr. Morris!" Rachel called out to the man walking past her. He turned around to see Rachel in her wedding gown. "Hi..I'm Rachel Berry..you called me earlier about Quinn's accident."

"Oh yes. Hello. I see you've brought the rest of the school with you too." He said looking at the rest of the group behind her. He looked back at Rachel and cleared his throat. "Your friend, Quinn is currently in a coma and has a numerous amount of injuries, both internal and external, including a broken femur, tibia, ulna and a bunch of broken ribs. There is also a concussion and a punctured lung. Now, we have fixed the lung as much as we can, but her leg is in such bad shape that we might have to amputate." He said calmly.

"NO!" Quinn's mom suddenly appeared next to Rachel. "I will not let you amputate my daughter's leg. I'll take her to another hospital if I have to, but you are not amputating." She said firmly.

Dr. Morris sighed. "If you really want to have your daughter walking again, we can't do that. We don't have the tools or the experience here. I do know a very good hospital that does though. Would you like me to give them a call?" He asked. "I know the orthopedic surgeon there personally, and she's not one to give up."

Mrs. Fabray nodded her head. "Where is this hospital? Is it close?"

"It's in Seattle, Washington." He replied as he walked to the nurse's station to make the call.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby." Arizona said as she walked into the third floor on-call room. "What'cha up to?" She stood behind Callie and wrapped her arms around her waist, breathing her in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything.." She kissed the back of Callie's neck softly.<p>

Callie let out a slight moan and turned around in Arizona's arms to kiss her. "I always have time for you." Callie said as she kissed her wife passionately. "I just got off the phone with Dr. Morris from Ohio. He's going to be sending a car crash victim over sometimes tomorrow." She said in between kisses.

Arizona pushed Callie against the door and ran her hands down her body. "Mmm, what's so special about that?"

"Dr. Morris doesn't have enough experience or tools to save the leg. And the mom wants the best, so we get her." Callie said, trying to catch her breath. "You'll get a chance to work with her too since she hasn't seen a regular doctor yet. She's turning 18 next month."

"Ooh, fun." Arizona said as she lifted Callie's shirt up, revealing her toned stomach. She got on her tiptoes and whispered in Callie's ear. "Now. As much as I love work, I want to make love to my hot wife before I have to go do actual work." Callie grinned and pushed Arizona towards the bottom bunk, taking her clothes off along the way.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, you can't go to Seattle." Finn protested. "It's only Quinn. And after what she's down to you over the past two years, I don't understand why you want to go in the first place!"<p>

Rachel stopped packing her bag to look at her fiancée. "She might have done all those things to me, but she's still my friend. And it's my fault she landed in the hospital in the first place. If I didn't text her about rushing to our wedding, she'd still be here. We can get married later, when she's okay. I want her to be there." She looked him in the eye and turned around to finish.

"And you're sure you don't want me to go with you." He said, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"Yes. Like I said, it's my fault. I should be the one to go. And if Santana and Brittany went, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't get anything done." She replied matter-of-factly. She zipped up her luggage, turned around and kissed Finn on the cheek. "I love you." She said as she pulled her bag outside where Quinn's Mom was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to either FOX/Ryan Murphy or ABC/Shonda Rhimes.

Summary: Callie & Arizona get a new patient from Lima, Ohio that was in a car accident. (Set after Glee, 3x14)

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona stood on the hospital roof, keeping a look out for the Helicopter on its way from Ohio.<p>

"Maybe you should've brought your jacket, dummy." Callie said as she wrapped her arm around the shivering blonde.

"Sofia hid it somewhere when I brought it home the other day." Arizona huffed and leaned into Callie's side. "Doesn't this count against our 'be-professional-at-work' rule?"

"We're on the roof. No one's going to see us. And plus, you're cold." Callie kissed her wife's temple just as the helicopter came into view.

Minutes later, the helicopter landed on the pad in front of them and Callie went back into doctor mode.

"Okay, we've got 18 year-old Quinn Fabray from Lima, Ohio. Multiple broken bones in her left leg and is currently in a coma. The guys at Lima Pres dealt with the internal bleeding and a punctured lung yesterday when she was first brought in." Callie said as she helped get the gurney out. They brought Quinn down to the ICU and did their regular exam on the patient.

"Is anyone coming from Ohio for her?" Arizona asked as she read Quinn's chart.

"Uhh, yeah. Dr. Morris said her mother is coming and one of Quinn's friends." Callie said. She pulled out the x-rays Dr. Morris sent along with Quinn and held them up to the light. "Christ. All the bones in her left leg are shattered. And from the looks of it, half of her nerves are damaged too. It's fixable, but it's going to take a hell of a lot of work. I mean, she might need a leg transplant like that other guy with his arm." She shook her head.

"You're a rockstar, remember? You can do this." Arizona moved next to Callie and rubbed her back.

"I know..I just wish it wasn't so hard." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Mrs. Fabray walked into Seattle Grace hospital, luggage still on hand.<p>

"Why didn't we drop these off first?" Mrs. Fabray said, struggling with the two bags she brought with her.

"I need to make sure she's okay, Mrs. Fabray. And if you want to get some rest, the Archfield hotel is right down the street. I did some research before we got on the plane." Rachel walked towards the nurse's station. "We're looking for Quinn Fabray." She said to the nurse behind the counter.

The nurse nodded and looked back at her computer. "Room 326." She pointed down the hall. "Just go that way and make a right."

The two women walked down the hall to Quinn's room. Two doctors were in there already, one with her hand on the other's back. Rachel knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hi, um, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm one of Quinn's friends and I really hope I'm not interrupting, but I just wanted to see her." She said quietly as she looked over at her friend on the hospital bed.

"Oh, no, it's fine." The blonde spoke up. "I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins, head of pediatrics. And this is Dr. Calliope Torres, Orthopedics." Arizona stuck out her hand and shook with Rachel's.

"It's Callie." Callie said. "Only person that calls me Calliope is her and my father." She rolled her eyes at Arizona.

"I hope I'm not bothering you two, it just seemed like you were having a moment." Rachel stuttered.

"Oh no, it's fine. Dr. Torres is more than an awesome Ortho surgeon; she's actually my wife as well." Arizona smiled. "We were just discussing our plan for Quinn." She noticed Quinn's mother pacing frantically outside the room and motioned her to come inside. "I think she might want to hear this."

Judy Fabray entered the room clutching her purse. "How is she Dr.." She looked down at Arizona's name tag.

"Dr. Arizona Robbins; Pediatrics." She introduced again. "This is Dr. Callie Torres; Orthopedics." Arizona moved over to Quinn's side. "Your daughter is fine for the most part. Currently she's in a coma, which may take several days or weeks for her to wake up. She's developed a concussion. She's also had some internal bleeding and a punctured lung from the accident, but Lima Pres handled those two things." The blonde stated as she tucked a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear.

Callie stood up and moved next to Arizona. "Our main concern is her leg. Dr. Morris didn't have the tools or experience to save it, but we do. It's going to be difficult though because all the bones in her left leg are broken. That means she needs a new everything. It's possible to replace the bones with titanium rods or maybe even get a leg transplant, but she's still going to need a lot of physical therapy and it might take her months to get used to them."

Rachel stared at her friend and took a deep breath. "She just got back on the Cheerios." She whispered. "I'm sorry Quinn." Rachel put her hand on top of Quinn's, hoping and praying that she would forgive her.

"We should have a definite plan for Quinn by tomorrow morning." Callie said, breaking the silence that took over the room. "We'll get back to you soon." She gave Rachel and Judy a small smile and left, Arizona following her trail.

"Poor kid." Callie looked back at the room from the nurse's station. "What if I can't help her?"

"Calliope. You are the most amazing, talented, kick-ass orthopedic surgeon I know. And I'm not just saying that because you're my wife." Arizona found Callie's hands and kissed them. "You're brilliant. And Quinn looks like she's a tough one. Kinda reminds me of you." She smiled her super-magic smile at Callie and kissed her wife on the cheek. "I better get going. Gotta help Karev study for his boards and do rounds. I'll pick up Sofia later." Arizona gave her wife one last kiss and rolled down the hallway to her office.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up a few hours later next to Quinn's hospital bed. She found Quinn's hand and wrapped her hand around it. "You know, you're one of my closest friends. I mean, I know we've had our differences, but you've been there for almost everything." She looked down at their hands. "After what happened to you…I don't know if I want to be with Finn anymore. I've always kind of been attracted to you..but I'm scared. With Finn, I'm so sure of everything. But you. You make everything so unsure." She let out a long sigh and dug through her pockets to find her phone.<p>

_12 new messages  
>5 missed calls<br>3 new voicemails_

She went through the texts on her phone; six from Finn, two from Kurt, one from Blaine and three from Artie. Her thumb hit the new message button and sent them all a text. _"We're all alright. Quinn is in a coma and her left leg is bad. I'll try updating soon."_ She listened to her three voicemails, already knowing that they were from Finn.

"_Rachel, I know you're worried about Quinn, but please come home. I want to get married to you. And we're not ever going to have a chance like this again. I know what happened to Quinn sucks, but she's at one of the best hospitals in America and she's in good hands. I love you."_

Each message was exactly the same. Rachel rolled her eyes at her phone and looked back at Quinn. There was no way she was leaving her. Not like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to either FOX/Ryan Murphy or ABC/Shonda Rhimes.

Summary: Callie & Arizona get a new patient from Lima, Ohio that was in a car accident. (Set after Glee, 3x14)

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I've been busy as usual. (And fangirling over the videos and pictures from the Grey's Benefit Concert thing. Sometimes I hate living on the east coast. lol.) Anyway, here's the next chapter of It's Always Been You. I've kind of been uninspired to write as well, so bear with me. Leave some reviews please!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Callie and Arizona entered Quinn's room to check her vitals. Rachel stayed at Quinn's side the whole night, her head resting next to Quinn's right hand. Judy Fabray was sleeping in a chair on the far side of the room. Arizona cleared her throat and Rachel's eyes fluttered open slowly as she tried to get a feel of where she was. She sat up and looked at the two doctors that were fiddling with the instruments and machines.<p>

"How is she?" She asked softly, her voice a bit dry from her deep sleep.

"She's doing fine. We've come up with a plan for her and we're going to try to start that today." Arizona said, giving Rachel a smile. "You two must be pretty close."

"Well. Kind of. At first we hated each other because I liked her boyfriend. But they broke up when she found out she was pregnant with someone else..It's a long story." Rachel rambled. "She's one of my closest friends now. I was supposed to be getting married when she got into the accident. She was on her way and then.." She couldn't think of what happened without crying and tried to hold her tears back.

Arizona came to her side and wrapped an arm around her. "She's going to be okay. We're going to do everything we can."

Callie stood to the side as she wrote down Quinn's status in her chart and watched the scene before her. She smiled as Arizona comforted Rachel. It was her job. But Callie found it incredible how Arizona cared for her patients with one hundred and twenty percent every time. And she carried that on into their personal lives as well.

Judy sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes to see there was company in the room. "How is she?" She asked softly, as if she was trying not to wake her daughter.

"We're just taking her vitals. Everything seems to be fine." Callie answered. "We came up with a plan last night and we've chosen to replace the bones in Quinn's leg with titanium rods. As soon as we get them, we will bring Quinn down to the OR to operate. The rods will take a day to get here, so if you have any questions or concerns till then you can page us."

"What about after the surgery? She needs to be on the Cheerios and in the glee club." Rachel said quietly.

"Once Quinn wakes up and has time to recover, she'll need to have physical therapy to learn what she can and can't do on the leg. I can't assure you that Quinn will be able to do backflips anytime soon, but she will have a leg and that's the important thing." The peds surgeon replied. "We'll check in every few hours or so to change the bandages and take her vitals." Arizona and Callie walked out of the room and it was only a matter of seconds until Rachel caught up to them.

"Dr. Robbins. I was wondering if I could talk to you in private." She asked. Callie squeezed Arizona's hand gently, one of their signs of affection while at work, and headed off to the elevator down the hall.

"Oh, of course." Arizona and Rachel walked the opposite way down to Arizona's office. "So what's up?" Arizona said, closing the door behind her.

Rachel smoothed out her skirt before sitting down on the couch. "Well. I don't think I want to get married anymore." She said. "I think I might have feelings for someone else, but I'm not sure, and it's just a giant mess in my head.."

"Rachel, you know I'm not a psychiatrist. I could send you up there if you want—"

"No. I need to talk to you because I think I might have feelings for Quinn." She said quietly, looking down at the ground. "I think they've always been there..It just took this to realize it."

Arizona sighed. "Rachel, I know you might be confused right now, but I can't help you. I'm not a psychiatrist and I can't be giving you advice while I'm in this hospital. I'm sorry. But I could tell you had feelings for her as soon as you came into the hospital." She gave Rachel a small smile. "I know you'll figure all this out eventually." Her pager buzzed and she checked it briefly. "Come on, I think you might want to see this."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Arizona walked back down to the hallway to Quinn's room. Three new doctors stood in the room.<p>

"Rachel, Judy; this is Dr. Derek Shepherd, Neuro; Dr. Grey and Dr. Kepner." Arizona introduced. "And this," She motioned towards Quinn. "Is Quinn."

Rachel whipped her head around and stared at Quinn. Quinn had woken up, her eyes squinting trying to adjust to the bright hospital lights. "You're okay.." Rachel leaned over the bed and gave Quinn a hug.

"I thought you were getting married…" Quinn said, her voice hoarse from not speaking.

"You're more important." Rachel whispered against Quinn's chest.

Arizona cleared her throat, causing Rachel to jump back. She continued to explain Quinn's treatment plan and let Quinn ask some questions.

"So..will I be able to be on the Cheerios?" Quinn hesitated.

"Well, you're going to need a lot of physical therapy after the surgery. But we're going to do everything we can to help. Dr. Torres, our orthopedic surgeon, is in surgery right now but I'll make sure to tell her that you're awake and she can answer more questions for you when she comes up here. We'll let you guys have sometime to yourselves." The four doctors exited the room and went in their opposite directions.

"How long have I been out?" Quinn asked, looking up at Rachel.

"About 4 days. We wanted the best for you so we flew out to Seattle." Rachel placed her hand on top of Quinn's. "I didn't get married." She said quietly. "As soon as I found out you were hurt, I realized I couldn't do it without you there."

"Oh." Quinn looked up at the ceiling. Rachel got up to go to the bathroom, leaving Quinn to think. She felt as though Rachel was making her suffer. She'd rather get hit by that truck over and over again rather than see Rachel marry Finn. She sighed and looked over at her mom. "Hey mom." She called.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're awake. Rachel hasn't left your side since we got here. She's been sleeping on a chair next to your bed every night." Her mother rambled on.

"Maybe Rachel is just being a good friend", Quinn thought to herself. "I guess I'll just have to find some way to get her to not marry Finn. As if this weren't enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to either FOX/Ryan Murphy or ABC/Shonda Rhimes.

Summary: Callie & Arizona get a new patient from Lima, Ohio that was in a car accident. (Set after Glee, 3x14)

Author's Note: I wish I had a proper excuse as to why updates have been so...irregular. But to be completely honest, I don't. And I'm sorry for that. :( But anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm not entirely proud of it, but there will be more soon, I promise.

* * *

><p>"Hello Quinn," Callie greeted her patient enthusiastically; the room eerily quiet since Rachel and Judy went to the Archfield to get some sleep. "I'm Dr. Torres and I'm sure Dr. Robbins has told you all about me by now." She grins at the thought of Arizona's rambles.<p>

"She might have mentioned that you're a rock star once or twice." Quinn replies with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you. Rachel talks about you a lot and I'm glad I finally have the pleasure of meeting you. Wanna know what's up with your leg? "

Quinn nods and takes a deep breath. "I'll be able to walk again, right?"

"Definitely. And with lots of physical therapy, you'll be doing cartwheels in no time. Although, I don't really recommend it."

Quinn smirked. "Is it really true that Rachel hasn't left my side?" She asks her voice somewhat shaky.

"Not until this morning. She's been watching you like a hawk. Kinda seems like she's dating you and not her fiancée." Callie says as she starts her routine checkup.

Her smirk turns into a frown at the thought of the almost wedding. "I wish." She mutters under her breath.

Callie catches what Quinn just said and finishes checking her vitals. "Alright Quinn, I'm going to go check on when those rods are coming in and then I'll be back later to update you guys."

* * *

><p>"Good news, the rods should be here by tomorrow afternoon." Callie announces as she enters Arizona's office. "Hi sweetie." She says to eighteen-month old Sofia who's sitting on the floor playing with some blocks. The toddler waves back carelessly, giving her Mama a big smile.<p>

"I thought I'd take her out of daycare for lunch." Arizona grins from behind her desk. "Did you meet Quinn yet?"

"I did. And apparently she has a thing for Rachel." She picks up Sofia and lifts her over her head, making her giggle.

"Wait, what?" Arizona's chair spins around to face Callie.

"I met her, no big deal." Callie shrugs. "I mean, I know I have a type, but that would be illegal and plus, I'm married to you."

"No, no, no. She has a thing for Rachel?"

"Oh, yeah. I was telling her how it seemed like Rachel was dating her and she said she wished that was true. Wait, why?"

"Cause yesterday when Rachel wanted to talk, it was about Quinn. It was kind of obvious, really." Arizona smirked and got up from her chair to join her two favorite girls on the couch. "I mean, why else would she leave her fiancée back in Ohio?"

"True. Hmm.." Callie furrowed her brow.

"Don't even think about meddling." Arizona said, taking Sofia out of her wife's hands. "They'll find their way to each other."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into Quinn's room alone. The blonde was asleep in her bed, her head tilted to the side and mouth open slightly. Rachel let out a small laugh as Quinn's head rolled over to the other side. With Quinn waking up yesterday, she found herself smiling more. Things were getting better. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and gave Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek, being careful not to wake her.<p>

"Finn called me again." Rachel whispered. "He doesn't think New York is right for us. He wants to stay in Lima and work at the shop with Kurt's dad. I can't just stay..New York is where I need to be." She combed a hand through her hair and sighed. "…I don't think I can do this anymore." Her voice cracked as a few tears ran down her face. "He doesn't even understand why I'm here."

Quinn's head shifted to the other side once more and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." She yawned. "I thought you and Mom were going to go to the Space Needle or something… Were you crying?"

"Oh, No. She's at the hotel. She wanted to catch up on her sleep." She pulled a tissue out of her purse and wiped the tears away. "Just allergies I guess." An awkward silence fell between them; neither of them knowing what to say next.

"You don't have to be here, you know. You could go back to Lima and be with Finn." Quinn said quietly after a few minutes. "It's not like I really matter anyway."

"It's my fault you're here. If I wasn't texting you while you were driving you wouldn't be here in the first place. I want to be with you. Not Finn. You." Quinn's eyes looked back into Rachel's and she can see the determination in them. "You're more important."

"Then tell me the truth. Was that song you sang at Regionals really just about Finn?"

Rachel looked away and thought before giving her answer. "I—I don't know." She stammered. "I honestly don't know anymore. It was intended for Finn…yes. But things have changed since then."

"What are you trying to say? " Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand before she could run and stared her down.

"I—"

The door burst open suddenly; Callie walked backwards into the room, grinning at her wife. Arizona followed close behind her with a smirk and roll of her eyes.

Callie turned around and stopped in her tracks, causing Arizona to run into her.

"Callie, what the h— Oh, I'm sorry… are we interrupting something?" Arizona asked, her head peeking out from behind Callie.

Their hands flew apart and Rachel stepped away from Quinn, looking at the wall.

"No, I was just about to go." Rachel said quickly as she grabbed her purse and left the room.

"Rachel, wait." Quinn called from the hospital bed, but was left with no answer back.

Arizona swatted at Callie lightly with the chart in her hand. "I thought I told you not to meddle." She said under her breath.

"I wasn't looking!" Callie exclaimed as she pinched Arizona's side.

Quinn cleared her throat, fully aware of what the two doctors were bickering about. "I'm guessing you're here to tell me when my surgery is."

Arizona moved to stand next to Callie and smiled at Quinn. "We're performing the surgery tomorrow morning, so from now on, no food. I know your mom isn't here for the news, but we'll be sure to tell her first thing when she comes in. And we're really sorry we interrupted you two, just by the way." She said, blushing slightly.

"You already know what we're going to be doing in the procedure, so do you have any questions?" Callie asked.

"Just one: Are you two..a thing?"

Arizona's face turned redder. "I guess Rachel didn't tell you. Callie and I are married. But to answer your question, yes." Arizona replied. "Any other questions about the surgery?"

"Nope. Just make sure I'll be able to walk again, doc."


End file.
